


Coming to Terms

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quote_inspired"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/quote_inspired/"><b>quote_inspired</b></a></b>: "I'm just trying to be realistic!"<br/>"No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!" (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

The first thing Harry did upon their arrival was gasp and run around frantically looking for his flat-mate. It was not until he noticed the note pinned to his bedroom door that he managed to stay in place for more than two seconds.

“So worried about your… friend seeing us together?”

“What? No!” Harry’s expression turned sheepish. “I sort of forgot she might be here, and I guess I was feeling guilty or something. But it doesn’t matter – she’s not here, and she won’t be until tomorrow.”

With that, he pushed the door open and beckoned Severus inside. Severus hated the way he followed immediately and with no protest, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

He shut the door behind himself, just in case Weasley did come back during the night, but he didn’t quite know what to do after that. Harry was in the midst of tugging his vest over his head and Severus marveled at how quickly he’d managed to remove his robes and shirt.

The boy’s upper body was perfect, of course. He had a couple of small scars, bony hips, and more hair than Severus had expected, but he was perfect. Why would this man possibly want him? He prided himself on his keen intellect, but this puzzle was beyond him.

“You’re thinking too much.” Harry stepped closer, brushed his fingers across Severus’ cheek, and lowered his hands to the fastenings of his robes.

“Why are you doing this?” Severus asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Well, it’ll be sort of hard with you still dressed, don’t you think?”

“Brat. You know that isn’t what I meant.”

Harry pushed Severus’ robes off his shoulders and onto the floor. He started in on the buttons of his shirt. “I want you. Isn’t that enough?”

Was it? Assuming it were actually true, Severus wasn’t entirely sure it would be enough. Would he be able to have casual sex with the boy, lie there wishing for more and knowing it was not on offer?

Harry twisted a nipple and Severus gasped.

“You’re doing it again. Thinking.” With amazing alacrity, Harry unfastened Severus’ trousers and shoved them down.

After that, Severus didn’t do much more thinking. After all, he was terribly preoccupied with the way Harry’s skin felt against his and the taste of cheap whiskey that lingered in his mouth. Later, though not much, his attention was taken by the sensation of Harry’s prick rubbing frantically against his leg and the texture of his unruly hair as Harry administered some truly inspired fellatio. 

Once he’d caught his breath, Severus reached down without thinking and tugged Harry up to lie against him.

Harry sighed. “Oh, good. I was worried you’d run off right after.”

Harry’s words reminded him of reality. “Actually, I should be – ”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Harry threw an arm across Severus’ chest.

“Harry, we both know this was a monumental mistake. I’ll just go quietly, and we can – ”

“Severus, _please_.”

“Harry?”

“Please don’t do this.”

“I’m only being realistic.”

“No, you’re trying to protect me again. And yourself. I know that you care about me – you aren’t _that_ good of an actor. You’re afraid you’ll get hurt, and convinced that I’d be giving up something by being with you.”

“Harry, this is – ”

“Well, I care about you, too, you bastard! I’ve wanted this too long to give it up now, after just one night. Please, just don’t push me away for the wrong reasons. If you want me, if you care for me, then I won’t let you go.” He added in a whisper, “Not now, not ever.”

Severus was speechless. If Harry was to be believed, he felt the same way Severus did. It was more than he’d ever dared to hope for.

“Not ever. Truly?”

He felt Harry nodding against his shoulder. “Truly.”

“Well, then. I suppose I could stay the night.”


End file.
